GG Sonfic
by The Aussie Rose
Summary: Loads of Zammie, Fluffy songfic, P I'm terrible at summaries so shush! Rated T just because! ENJOY AND REVEIW! P


"I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

**Cammie was supposed to go on a date with Josh at five o'clock that afternoon. But when she arrived he wasn't there.**

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

**Cammie sat on a park bench for hours and every twig snap she twisted her head around trying to see if it was Josh. **_**Cammie, **_**she thought, **_**you have got to snap out of it, its 8:47 and he still isn't here.**_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

**Finally Cammie pulled out her phone and called Josh. 'Hi it's Cammie. Where are you?'**

'**Oh, was our date tonight? I'm so sorry babe but I had plans I couldn't get out of.'**

'**Josh, it's raining. Can you come and get me?'**

'**Where are you?'**

'**In the park next to the bridge…'**

'**I'm sorry but I've got to go back to work, I've got piles of paperwork up to my ears. Maybe I'll see you later?'**

'**Maybe you won't. Bye Josh.'**

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

**This wasn't the first time Josh had stood Cammie up and she guessed he didn't care enough to even drop by and pick her up from the most used bridge in Roseville.**

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

**Cammie scanned through her phone numbers looking for someone who might be able to pick her up.**

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

**Mum – no, she's gone away. Mr Solomon – no, he would just tease her. Bex – away. Liz – in the middle of a big exam. Macey – Same. Grant – Same. Jonas – Same. Zach - …**

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

**She pondered on this for a while. He was never in school. Never busy except when on missions. But, she didn't know him.**

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

'**Hi, it's Cammie.'**

'**Oh, hey Gallagher Girl. What's up?' **_**Why does he insist on calling me that?**_

'**Umm, are you doing anything?'**

'**Nothing I couldn't get out of. Why?'**

'**Umm, it's a big ask but could you come and get me…'**

'**Where are you?' He butted in quickly and she heard something in his voice. Was it worry?**

'**In the park next to the bridge… It's kind of raining.'**

'**Ten minutes.'**

Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**She sat there and smiled. He was so cocky and up himself when he wanted to be but so nice when you were in trouble.**

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

**Exactly ten minutes later she saw a lonely car drive over the bridge and park next to the park. No-one got out but it just sat there as if waiting for someone. Cammie got up and started walking over. A hand touched her shoulder. She twisted and grabbed the hand flipping the person over her head and landing on the ground in front of her.**

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

'**Uh, thanks Gallagher Girl.'**

**Cammie jumped and immediately started apologizing. 'It's okay, calm down. Just help me up.'**

**Cammie reached down and grasped his hand. His startling green eyes found hers and she gasped as a shock went through her. A nice shock mind you. Zach looked as amazed as her as she helped him up.**

'**Do you mind telingl me why you were heading over to that car?'**

'**I thought it was you.'**

'**No, that's your boyfriend Jimmy. He's snogging someone.'**

**Cammie stopped dead. Her jaw dropped. Zach reached over and touched her shoulder.**

'**Do you really care about him Cammie?' She looked at him suddenly at the use of her name. She realised something; she didn't care at all. When she shook her head he pulled her into a hug. She looked up into the rain. Suddenly Zach was above her. She lent in and he kissed her softly.**

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

**When they got to the car Zach opened her door for her. She looked at up at him.**

'**Thank you.'**

'**I'm just holding a door open for you,' he said smirking.**

'**No, thank you for everything,' she said quietly.**

'**You were out in the rain and you had been stood up. You don't need to say thank you for that.'**

'**I wanted to.'**

'**I'm always going to help you when you're in trouble. You know that right?'**

'**Yeah I know that.'**

I'm with you...

**Okay, so, hi peoples! What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Seriously I'll only care and not take up your advice if you say 'oh, I guess it was okkkaaayyyy.' Anyways! Please reviews my fellow Fanfiction Members(and non-members:P)**

**I'm in a very strange mood so yeah sorry!**

**Should I make this into a series of songfics or just leave it at this? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nopee, unfortunately I don't own the song OR the Gallagher Girls so it's all very sad:P… **

**~C XOX PLEASE REVIEW! Luv yous all! Except those who don't review! You peoples don't get my love! **

**Yes I'm in a VERY strange mood at the moment! :P I'm not kidding! I'm having on/off periods of bouncing up and down on my seat... like now I'm normal and warning you but in a second I'll go off again!**

**This is a very long authors note! Sozzies!**

**xx**


End file.
